Paranoia
by 2Dobbys
Summary: one-shot, SS/HG. Hermione sente-se completamente perdida e confusa: sempre que adormece tem estranhos e perturbadores sonhos demasiado realistas com o seu professor de poções. Para piorar, sente que está constantemente a ser perseguida por alguém que não consegue ver. Será aquilo real, ou tudo não passará de uma terrível paranoia?


**N.A.:**_ Halo gente! Há quanto tempo! Bem, eu tenho andado cheia de trabalho com a universidade, e por isso não tenho postado nada... Mas tenho escrito ;) _

_Ora, eu desde sempre que adoro ler SeverusxHermione, e já estava na hora de eu escrever algo com este shipper..._

_Enjoy!_

**Paranoia**

- Hermione?

A morena de fartos cabelos castanhos pareceu acordar de uma espécie de transe – Hm? O que foi?

Ginny estava à sua frente com ar de poucos amigos – Por que não me respondes à pergunta que te fiz?

A mais velha parecia confusa – Qual pergunta?

A ruiva exalou o ar que tinha nos pulmões com uma pontada de irritação – Estou eu aqui há não sei quanto tempo a falar contigo e tu sem me ligares nenhuma! Acabei de te dizer que te ando a achar estranha, nem pareces tu! Andas sem olhares por onde vais, estás constantemente a divagar com a cabeça nas nuvens, segundo o Harry e o meu irmão nem andas a tirar apontamentos das aulas – o que por sinal os anda a preocupar mais que tudo o resto -, estás com um constante défice de atenção a tudo o que te rodeia e com umas olheiras enormes… o que raio se passa contigo?

Hermione suspirou e fechou os olhos, massajando as têmporas – Não se passa nada comigo, Ginny… a sério.

- É claro que não! E o Barão Sangrento adora que lhe perguntem sobre o seu último caso amoroso! Por Merlin, Hermione! Andas a dormir alguma coisa de jeito, ao menos? Por que não vais ter com a madame Pomfrey? Talvez ela te consiga ajudar. – e ao ver que a morena lhe virou a cara sem resposta, decidiu suavizar a voz – Hermione, como tua amiga apenas tenho a dizer em minha defesa que me preocupo contigo e apenas quero que estejas bem, entendes? Se não me queres contar o que se passa, tudo bem, mas por favor… lembra-te que estou aqui sempre que precisares, ok? Não tens de aguentar com nada sozinha.

Hermione deu-lhe um meio sorriso e abraçou-a – Eu sei. Obrigada, Ginny. – separaram-se – Agora vou ver se durmo um pouco…

- Mas não ias ter aquela aula de quatro horas de Poções agora?

Ela engoliu em seco e apenas encolheu os ombros com ar ensonado – Como bem observaste, eu não ando a dormir nada de jeito. A ver se ponho o sono em dia. Além disso, não vamos dar nada que eu já não saiba…

Ginny riu-se – Lá isso é verdade… e aqueles dois têm também de aprender a viver nas aulas sem ti. – e abraçou-a - Descansa então. Se precisares de alguma coisa, nem que seja apenas para te acompanhar até à Ala Hospitalar, é só dizeres, ok? – com o acenar da cabeça de Hermione, Ginny deixou-a ir, e trocou o sorriso de falsa segurança para uma expressão de preocupação genuína pela amiga. O que raio se estava a passar com ela?

Hermione sentia-se a ser observada enquanto passava pelos corredores quase desertos àquela hora de aulas na direção da sua sala comum. De vez em quando olhava para onde lhe parecia que a estavam a observar, mas nunca via ninguém. Estaria a ficar paranoica? Mas se sim, por quê?

Sentia-se a levitar enquanto subia as escadas que davam para o dormitório das raparigas. A cabeça parecia pesada e leve ao mesmo tempo. Precisava tanto de se deitar… só para descansar um pouco, nada mais… só descansar um bocadinho, era tudo o que pedia. Ginny estava preocupada consigo, sim, mas iria ter um ataque se soubesse o que afligia – para não falar que a iria internar o mais rapidamente possível em St. Mungus.

Mal chegou à cama, apenas teve tempo para retirar os sapatos, levantar as cobertas e enfiar-se lá dentro. Adormeceu quase de imediato, e tarde se apercebeu que o sonho que começara a ter nada tinha de normal: era em tudo semelhante aos que vinha a ter nos últimos tempos. Por isso é que acordava cansada. Por isso é que andava com a cabeça no ar, sempre cansada, sempre a pensar neles… por que afinal, aquele era o seu dilema: os sonhos seriam apenas truques da sua própria mente ou teriam alguma base real? O facto é que até à semana anterior, nunca sonhara nada _daquilo_. Como é que a sua mente conjurava aquele tipo de coisa? E com aquela qualidade de detalhe?

Rapidamente se perdeu nos recônditos da sua mente, dando por si _naquela_ sala, sempre a mesma, com a lareira acesa, encolhida num sofá escuro… nada mais iluminava a divisão sem ser aquela maravilha elementar e poderosa. As chamas do fogo ardente lambiam a pedra que as rodeava, intensas, brilhantes. Ela não sentia qualquer tipo de tecido sobre si, mas isso não a assustava – sentia-se confortável e quente, em casa… Todo aquele fulgor das chamas a crepitarem à sua frente acalmava-a, e a forte luz do fogo aconchegava-a e fazia-a sentir as pálpebras pesadas… fechou os olhos, apreciando o conforto do espaço, e encostou-se a algo… algo duro e suave ao mesmo tempo, frio mas quente. Um braço nu rodeou-a, apertando-a suavemente contra si.

Hermione suspirou e escondeu a cara no peito do homem sem o olhar – Demoraste… onde estavas?

Uma voz grave e peculiar sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido – Ocupado… sabes bem que por mais que eu gostasse que assim fosse, infelizmente a minha vida não é estar apenas aqui… aliás, pensei que fosses ter aulas agora.

Hermione sorriu enquanto a mão do homem lhe acariciava agora os cabelos volumosos – Como se eu precisasse daquelas aulas… mas também… - e deslizou a sua própria mão até ao generoso volume que se encontrava pouco abaixo da sua cabeça, arrancando um meio gemido do homem – Tinha demasiadas saudades tuas…

- Estará a miss Granger a tornar-se numa ninfomaníaca? – enquanto ele falava de maneira pausada e quase arrastada de maneira sensual e sedutora, Hermione sentia que a mão que antes lhe acariciava o cabelo tinha voado para o seu peito, provocando-o lentamente, e que outra ia descendo do peito para o seu abdómen, e continuava a descer… quando aqueles hábeis dedos a tocaram num dos seus pontos mais sensíveis, Hermione silvou de prazer. Ele sorriu, deboche – Parece que sim…

- Bem, a culpa é toda tua… se não fosses tão bom nisso talvez ainda hoje eu não saberia o que é realmente prazer a sério.

- Admite lá, Granger… agora consegues aceitar melhor que antigamente obrigassem as raparigas mais novas a casarem com homens e não com pirralhos acabados de desmamar da idade delas?

Ela fez um leve trejeito com a boca, em sentido de recusa – Nem por isso… a diferença de idades era demasiado grande; muitos deles tinham idade para serem avôs das moças!

- Não digo o contrário, mas… imagina que te casavas com um pirralho irritante, como por exemplo… o Weasley.

Hermione riu. Ela sabia que _ele_ iria chamar Ron à equação. Ele continuava – A sério, continuo sem entender como é que uma rapariga tão inteligente como tu se foi apaixonar por um idiota tão desmiolado e sem ponta de intelecto como ele… mas continuando: imagina que te casavas com ele agora e iam para lua de mel… achas que ele iria saber interpretar a tua linguagem corporal de maneira a saber instintivamente… – e a mão que estava no peito dela começou a trabalhar um pouco mais, tal como a que se encontrava no seu centro, acariciando o clítoris sensível - … quais os teus pontos mais sensíveis?

Hermione não queria ceder à óbvia provocação, e teve de se controlar para não gemer de prazer. Ele era um mestre, em todo o sentido da palavra.

O homem continuava a provocá-la com os dedos e com palavras – Achas que ele iria focar a sua atenção totalmente em ti, tentando dar-te o máximo de prazer possível… - e enterrou lentamente um dos dedos por entre os já bastante húmidos lábios vaginais da rapariga, arrancando-lhe um gemido profundo - … antes de se importar com o seu próprio prazer?

- Mnhão… - murmurou a rapariga entredentes.

- Então lembra-te sempre disto antes de cogitar sequer na hipótese de o fazeres… - mas ficou sem voz quando Hermione o segurou nas mãos firmemente. Ela não estava a brincar… e ele gostava daquilo.

- És tu que me andas a perseguir, não és?

- Não sei do que fal… AHHH!

Hermione começara lentamente com os movimentos de vaivém que ela já sabia serem os que mais o excitavam.

- Shhh! Mentir é muito feio… eu sinto que alguém me anda a observar, e não sei como, mas sei que és tu.

Ele deu uma gargalhada – Parece-me que a menina sabe-tudo está a ficar paranoica…

Ela ergueu-se, então, e sentou-se com uma perna de cada lado em cima dele, olhando bem fundo naquelas piscinas negras – Ah, estou?

- Parece-me que sim…

- Estranho… se estou a ficar obviamente paranoica, por que é que o professor não se afasta de mim por precaução?

- Eu não preciso de me afastar… sendo eu a sua causa de paranoia, não me afeta…

- Não tenho assim tanta certeza… caso contrário, não estaria também a dar uma aula em vez de estar aqui?

Ele sorriu – Rapariga esperta… ok, admito que talvez possa estar a ficar com uma ligeira dependência de…

- Mim? – e começou a roçar-se no volume que conseguia sentir claramente junto ao seu clítoris. Ela realmente adorava ver o efeito que as suas ações tinham _nele_. É claro que ela na vida real seria incapaz de fazer semelhantes coisas, mas ao encontrar-se num sonho, tudo o que reprimia acordada era libertado quando adormecia.

Começaram os dois a arfar, e antes que Hermione não aguentasse mais, voltou a tentar – Estás dependente de mim, Severus?

O mestre de poções não precisava de responder, pois os seus atos falavam por si. Com urgência, ergueu-a com um braço para a ajudar a guiá-lo para dentro de si, e assim fundirem-se completamente.

A sensação era maravilhosa e única. Hermione estava inclinada levemente para trás, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos dele, totalmente entregue. Ao mesmo tempo que ele aumentava o ritmo das estocadas, massajava-lhe o clítoris com o polegar, e a reação dela excitava-o ainda mais, se tal fosse possível. Ele sorriu triunfante quando ela enterrou os dedos no seu cabelo negro e a sua respiração ficou acelerada.

Hermione nunca se sentira tão bem. À medida que o seu prazer aumentava, sentia que o pénis dentro de si aumentava também, devido à contração dos músculos vaginais. Aquilo era demasiado prazer para uma pessoa só, sentia que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

- Hermione…! – e ela interrompeu-o com um beijo lascivo, fazendo-os chegar ao ápice em simultâneo. Gemeram na boca um do outro enquanto os corpos eram varridos por tremores e arrepios de prazer que lhes vinham em ondas. Severus silvou um pouco ao sentir as unhas de Hermione enterrarem-se nas suas costas.

Ficaram quietos e abraçados até se conseguirem acalmar. Aquele momento era íntimo e cheio de sentimento. A luxúria fora saciada por enquanto, mas o que os unia – fosse o que quer que fosse – permanecia.

Após o que pareceram horas, Hermione consegue arranjar voz para lhe sussurrar ao ouvido – Não me respondeste… estás dependente de mim, Severus? Tão dependente que me fazes pensar que ando paranoica?

Ele beijou-lhe o ombro nu, respondendo com um sorriso misterioso e outra pergunta – A minha resposta depende da tua: estás tão paranoica que pensas que estou dependente de ti e que te ando a espiar pelos corredores?

Ela apenas sorriu de volta – Eu hei-de ter a resposta a isto… a bem ou a mal, mas hei-de ter!

Ele beijou-a languidamente enquanto lhe afagava as costas carinhosamente – E eu estarei sempre à espera que voltes para me tentares "arrancar" a resposta… - e piscou-lhe o olho.

Aturdida, Hermione abriu os olhos e viu-se na sua cama na torre dos Gryffindor. Ainda tremia pelo forte orgasmo que tivera, e apercebeu-se que estava sem roupa. De novo. Por que é que sempre que tinha sonhos como aquele acabava sempre despida? E por que é que aqueles sonhos pareciam muito mais reais do que a sua própria realidade?

Como ainda iria a tempo da aula (embora atrasada quase duas horas), achou que talvez fosse melhor ir para não dar nas vistas. Afinal, embora não notasse nada de diferente no semblante de Snape durante as aulas, tinha a certeza que sentia o seu olhar a queimá-la quando ninguém o observava. Além disso, ela tinha de tentar manter-se calma e assertiva durante as aulas antes que chamasse atenções indesejadas.

Acabara de se vestir à pressa e sair a correr da torre dos Gryffindor quando foi de encontro aos seus colegas que estariam, supostamente, a ter aula de poções naquele preciso momento.

- Hermione…? - murmurou Seamus – Onde estiveste? O Harry e o Ron não paravam de perguntar a toda a gente onde estavas…

Só aí é que Harry e Ron (que estavam mais atrás do grupo com ar de desconfiados) notaram que Hermione estava ali.

- Hermione, estávamos preocupadíssimos contigo! Onde estiveste? Já pensávamos que o morcego velho te tivesse raptado ou assim, ou que estavas na ala hospitalar; não é nada teu faltares às aulas…

- Estive a… tratar de uns assuntos urgentes com a McGonagall relativamente às minhas funções como Prefeita… mas afinal o que estão a fazer vocês aqui?! Pensei que estivessem na aula…

- E estaríamos, caso o professor Snape tivesse aparecido… - replicou Dean com ar satisfeito.

À menção do professor, Hermione pôs-se alerta – Como assim?

- Estávamos todos na sala, e estranhámos que ele já não lá estivesse… mesmo assim esperámos até há pouco, quando recebemos a informação de que ele não vinha e que estávamos dispensados por hoje. – esclareceu Harry.

- Aposto que na próxima semana ele vai tentar compensar e dar o dobro da matéria… - suspirou Ron com cara de quem sofria dos rins.

Hermione tremia. Ele não… não. Era impossível…

- Hermione, estás bem? Pareces-me… estranha. – notou Harry.

- Não é nada… está tudo bem.

- Estás muito afogueada e com o olhar de quem está a pensar em qualqu…

- JÁ DISSE QUE ESTOU BEM! Vejo-vos mais tarde. – e afastou-se deles a todo o vapor.

Ron encolheu os ombros – Já se sabe… a Hermione tem uma relação impossível de compreender com as aulas e tudo o que tenha a ver com matéria e estudar… aposto que vai tentar saber se para a semana podemos ter oito horas em vez de apenas as já horríveis quatro para não termos a matéria atrasada…

Hermione voava em direção às masmorras. Ela sabia que nada daquilo fazia qualquer sentido, nem o professor faltar à aula nem ela estar preocupada com ele… mas também, nada nela se sentia normal naquele momento.

Estacou em frente à porta dos aposentos do professor de poções, a sentir o coração a tentar saltar do peito. Tentava regular a respiração e concentrar-se em não demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção que a traísse; tinha de voltar a pôr a cabeça no lugar e ser a Hermione Granger de sempre…

Quando já se sentia preparada para lidar com Snape, ergueu a mão para bater à porta – no entanto, esta abriu-se antes de lhe tocar.

À sua frente estava Severus Snape, de roupão, ainda com os cabelos a escorrer água. O ambiente mal estava iluminado com algumas poucas velas acesas que davam um toque acolhedor ao ambiente normalmente soturno.

- Sim, miss Granger? – Hermione arrepiou-se com o seu tom de voz - Posso saber o que está aqui a fazer?

Ela notou então que o professor parecia ligeiramente mais à vontade do que o normal. Mas também, isso poderia dever-se ao facto de estar nos seus 'domínios'. Quando estava prestes a abrir a boca, esta secou-se-lhe ao notar algumas madeixas de cabelo que caíam sobre os olhos penetrantes do professor, dando-lhe um ar extremamente sensual apesar do desconforto de toda a situação.

- Miss Granger…?

Ela tremia por todo o lado. Levou uma das mãos aos cabelos fartos, puxando-os para trás e tentando acalmar-se. O que raio se passava com ela?!

Snape olhou-a de maneira analítica e decidiu-se – Faça o favor de entrar, parece que não está muito bem… acabei de fazer um chá, talvez seja bom tomar uma chávena com umas gotas de poção fortalecedora, não está com boa cara…

Hermione tremeu mais ainda. Aquele não podia ser o Snape insuportável que lhes costumava dar aulas, certo? Havia ali algo de muito errado.

Snape ergueu mais a voz - Miss Granger! Não vai entrar?

Ela voltou a olhá-lo, quase sorrindo ao notar que ele erguera uma das suas sobrancelhas, um costume que sempre lhe dera vontade de rir quando estavam juntos nos seus sonhos. Não tardou a enrubescer ao recordar-se de alguns 'momentos' dos sonhos, baixando os olhos de imediato e entrando rapidamente nos aposentos. Afinal, lembrava-se perfeitamente que aquele homem era dos mais brilhantes Legilimens vivos. Relutantemente, deu um passo em frente. Arrepiou-se quando sentiu a porta a ser fechada atrás de si.

- Queira fazer o favor de se sentar… - e indicou o sofá, sentando-se por sua vez numa poltrona mesmo ao lado.

Hermione estacou quando viu a cena. Era tal e qual como no seu sonho! E ela nunca entrara nos aposentos do mestre de poções… o que raio se estava a passar?

Snape deixou cair duas gotas de poção fortalecedora no seu chá – Beba, vai sentir-se melhor não tarda.

Hermione sentou-se rapidamente e bebeu tudo de um trago, imaginando que aquilo seria firewhiskey e como seria bom esquecer a situação em que se encontrava.

- Queria falar comigo, miss Granger? – insistiu Snape, pondo-se imediatamente à vontade como Hermione nunca o vira (a não ser em sonhos, literalmente).

- Eu… hum… queria apenas saber se está tudo bem consigo, como não foi dar a aula… fiquei preocupada, só isso…

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. De novo.

Hermione queria bater em si própria por não fazer ideia do que dizer para explicar estar ali com ele.

- E porque é que estaria preocupada comigo? Não é que eu não aprecie o gesto, mas sei bem que não sou propriamente alguém com que vocês Gryffindors se iriam preocupar…

- Então posso concluir que se encontra bem? – disparou Hermione a olhar para a chávena vazia que rodava nas suas mãos – Não se encontra doente ou mal de qualquer forma?

Uma pequena pausa. Hermione atreveu-se a olhar para cima, e aqueles pequenos olhos negros prenderam-lhe a alma – Não, miss Granger, encontro-me de perfeita saúde. De facto, nunca me senti melhor.

Ela não conseguia discernir se ele estava a ser irónico ou se estava a falar a sério.

- É que… como nunca faltou a uma aula antes, fiquei preocupada que alguma coisa lhe tivesse acontecido.

- Embora apanhado de surpresa, agradeço a preocupação… mas tenho a sensação que há algo mais que a preocupa… estou certo?

A morena corou – Bem…

- Em situações normais diria que seria melhor falar com a professora McGonagall, mas já que aqui está e tenho ainda algum tempo livre posso abrir uma exceção… o que a preocupa?

Hermione engoliu em seco – Eu tenho andado a sentir que… alguém me anda a perseguir e a observar tudo o que faço. – mal acabou de dizer aquilo apercebeu-se de como tudo soava ridículo.

- E acha que sou eu que a ando a perseguir, correto?

Hermione deu um salto. _Oh meu Merlin…!_

- Já que se encontra num estado tal de nervosismo de maneira a mal conseguir abrir a boca, tomei a liberdade de entrar um pouco na sua mente para entender melhor o que a preocupa. Vi também que essa sua preocupação sobre a perseguição está relacionada com os sonhos que tem vindo a ter… - e vendo o ar colérico da jovem acrescentou - … Não se preocupe, não vi o conteúdo dos ditos, apenas vi a ligação que fez entre os dois.

Ela não sabia se haveria de ficar colérica ou aliviada.

- De qualquer maneira, - continuou ele como se nada de estranho tivesse acontecido – Garanto-lhe que isso é apenas paranoia; eu tenho mais que fazer do que andar a perseguir uma aluna… basta umas gotas de uma poção calmante forte todas as noites e sentir-se-á melhor num instante. Está sob grande _stress_, e é claro que isso tem consequências.

Snape ergueu-se da sua poltrona e dirigiu-se ao seu armário pessoal de poções. O aroma a sabonete que ele deixara no ar ao se mover deixara Hermione com saudades dos sonhos. Olhou-o de alto a baixo, apreciando os seus movimentos junto ao armário, à procura da tal poção calmante. Os seus movimentos lentos e calculados estavam a levá-la de volta ao sonho que tivera nessa noite, e sentiu um arrepio a percorrer-lhe todo o corpo. Ela desejava-o tanto… como é que aquilo era possível? Como chegara àquele ponto?

Quando Snape se voltou já com a poção em mãos, houve uma breve troca de olhares que pareceu uma eternidade. Ele pareceu quase sorrir, e os olhos estavam suaves e não duros como geralmente toda a gente via no dia-a-dia. Hermione fez um esforço para parar de olhar para ele descaradamente. Aliás, deveria estar a olhá-lo como se o quisesse comer, e não seria nada bom se ele notasse.

- Aqui tem, miss Granger. – e estendeu-lhe o frasquinho com a poção – Tome um gole antes de se deitar e sentir-se-á muito menos ansiosa durante o dia… e provavelmente terá sonhos mais prazenteiros.

À menção de sonhos, Hermione corou fortemente. Só esperava que ele não notasse.

- Sim… obrigada, professor. – e ergueu-se de um salto, nervosa demais para agir normalmente. – Obrigada pela poção e por… por tudo. Peço desculpa se o importunei.

- Ora essa. – e ergueu-se também, ficando a escassos centímetros da morena.

Hermione engoliu em seco e prendeu a respiração até o homem se afastar em direção à porta. Ela seguiu-o com as mãos trémulas a segurarem fortemente o frasquinho.

- Tenha um bom resto de dia, miss Granger.

- Igualmente… professor.

Snape sorriu levemente, e Hermione sentiu-se subitamente leve. Respirou fundo, acenou-lhe com a cabeça e começou a afastar-se daquele seu vício. Já estava a uns bons metros dele quando voltou a ouvir a sua voz a chamar por si.

- Miss Granger?

Ela virou-se – Sim?

Ele sorriu mais ainda - Relativamente à primeira parte da pergunta de hoje de manhã… a resposta é sim.

Hermione ainda sorria idiotamente quando a porta se fechou.

**The End **(?)

**N.A.2:** _Eu tenho outra fic com este shipper quase a sair do forno, também one-shot. Podem ver as fics que estão para sair no meu perfil :)_

_Beijinhos a todos!_

**_Reviews!_**

**2Dobbys**


End file.
